The Seductionist
by Misha1088
Summary: Evil, angry Wolfram & Hart hire a hire a seductionist to mess with Angel's mind and to keep him as far away from Cordy as possible.


**Title: **The Seductionest  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>11-14-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Category: <strong>Smut, angst  
><strong>Content: <strong>Angel/Cordy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Evil, angry Wolfram & Hart hire a hire a seductionist to mess with Angel's mind and to keep him as far away from Cordy as possible. A character to hate! Yes! And no, it's not Buffy.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Just came to me. Enjoy. Um, take place after that one episode where Angel switches bodies with Marcus. Except, no Cordy talking to Fred yet and no Willow calling to say Buffy's alive. Let's pretend that never happened, yeah?  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please? Good or bad! Just some! Let me know how I'm doing people!  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **

**Part 1**

Purple smoke filled Lilah Morgan's office. She glanced at the Shaman, who was concentrating too hard to notice. The smoke cleared and there stood a slender woman who stared at them before her eyes glazed over.

"Who dares bring me to this place?" Her voice was soft and femine, not expressing the horrible things she was capable of. Anger radiated off of her in waves, which could be very bad for the firm. Gavin swallowed hard and Lilah smiled sinisterly. She loved seeing him squirm. He was too cocky for being with them only a year. Already sucking up to the Senior Partners. She crossed her legs and caught his eyes on them.

"Not a chance Gavin." Shcoked that she noticed him, he tore his eyes away. The confused look on the woman's face intrigued Lilah. She hopped off her desk and circled her, Jimmy Choo pumps clicking on the tile in her office. She stoped in front of her and smiled. "Welcome to Wolfram & Hart. I'm Lilah, head attorney here. I'm also the reason your standing here in front of me Reina." Lilah was granted with an icey glare. One that whould have made a normal person run for the hills.

"What do you want?" She asked, tone annoyed.

"I have a propisition for you." The leer was replaced by an interested smirk.

"Go on."

"Here at W & H, we do a lot of...community service. We help many. Give them things they need. We help what no one else wants to."

"I know what you do and who you are. Evil law firm. I understand."

"Good. But the past three years, we've been having trouble. This guy, a real do-gooder. He's killed half of our clients, some of which contributed a great deal to this company."

"This has what to do with me?"

"I want you to destract him. I want him mind so far away that he won't even think about his 'mission' and I need you to do that. He has this thing with one of his associates. neither of them will make a move. I need you to make sure it stays that way. In return, well, you're familiar with our capabilities here." Gavin loked at Reina. She was going to accept. He couldn't let that happen. He's be bumped down to paper pushing and filing. he wasn't going there again.

"There is one problem. This guy, he's protected. He has friends who watch out for him. Plus, he's a vampire."

"I don't do vampires. You failed to let me in on that little detail."

"She also failed to tell you that he's in love with this woman. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And the reason neither of them will make a move is because he can't have any physical pleasure."

"Gavin! Shut the mouth or get the hell out of my office!" He held up his hands defensively and sat back down, satisfied with himself.

"Yes, Angel's a vampire."

"Interesting name for a vampire." Lilah smiled. There was her loop-hole.

"He's not just any vampire. The infamous Angelus. Cursed with a soul and damned to spend all eternity making ammends. Sounds like something out of a play, doesn't it? His seer, Cordelia, the associate, is his major link to humanity. We want you to bring Angelus back."

"I get credit for bringing Angelus back to the world?"

"Of course."

"I'll do what I can."

"Basically, we just need you two to get broiny with each other. We figure, you sleep with Angel and he, you know, is in his right mind at the time, we'll get his alter ego to come out and play." Reina considered.

"You have a deal Miss Morgan."

"Excellent," glancing over her long red hair and flowing golden gown. "First, we have to fix you up a little bit. You are, after all, going to posing as someone from the twenty-first century."

***

Gunn and Wesley sat at the coffee table, playing a game of Chess.

"Ha! Check mate again English!" Wesley frowned, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I never even saw it coming. Best two out of three?"

"This is our fifth game!"

"You're exaggerating"

"You just don't like to lose. I now hold the record of best chess player in the hotel. I just have one person to beat and I am champ! Where's Angel?"

"I think he's up in his room." Both men jumped when they heard Fred's voice. "Probably up there, reading and researching. He's so deep, you know?" Wesley and Gunn frowned and exchanged glances. "Yeah guys, I know. Cordy said her and I gotta have a talk about that later. He's just so...handsome. And strong, and brave, and sweet and-"

"Where is Cordy any way?" Gunn cut Fred off, earning a raised brow from Wesley.

"When have you ever known her to be less than an hour late to work?"

"I heard that." Their attention turned to the staircase.

"You stayed the night here?"

"Yeah. I was kind of beat last night. Still recovering from the boils and the screaming and the pain. So I just crashed here." Despite the flawless application of concealor, her face had a hint of pink. Wes figured she was crying.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm great. Tired, but besides that, I'm good."

"Did you have fun last night with Angel?"

"What?" She asked, surprsised. Gunn rose a brow at her and Wesley just stared, worried.

"Well, I imagine you two must've had tons to talk about. You should've seen him Cordy. When you were hurt the other night. He was crazy and so worried about you. It was so sweet." A small smile graced her lips. She shook her head and looked at Fred. She walked to her and tilted her head towards Wesley's office. They walked in and Cordelia shut the door behind them. As if on cue, Angel came down.

"Hey guys."

"Hey bro. You and Cordy have a fun night last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"She stayed with you, right? I'm guessing in your room? You can not tell me you didn't cop a feel."

"Shut up Gunn." Angel said, trying to sound serious even though it was obvious he wasn't. He turned and caught a questioning look from his other friend. "What's up Wes?"

***

Cordelia took a seat next to Fred.

"I know you've got the big puupy love thing going on for Angel right now Fred. I can't say I blame you. He's definately a hottie." Fred smiled, brain taking everything Cordy said in and piecing it all together. "I mean, first time I saw him I- well, we won't go there. But, how can I out this? Angel's not like other men. He's special Fred. There's no one, nothing like him. There never will be. But, there are certain things he can't do and certain things he can't have."

"We're not talking about a tan are we?"

"No." Fred cocked her head slightly.

"Cordy. If you want me to kind of back off Angel, I understand. I think you two would make a cuter couple anyway."

"Fred. Wait, no. That isn't what this is about."

"Well, I know you like him Cordy. He cares about you too. I can tell. He would do anything for you. And you're the same with him. You know so much about him too. Just the way you act together, I may have lived in a cave for a few years but I think it's obvious. It's just...lo-"

"Don't say it Fred. Please."

"But it's true. You have this thing, you know?"

"There's no thing."

"Everyone knows you two are crazy about each other. And I've only been here a couple months."

"Let's just, no more talking. Okay?" Fred nodded, biting down on her lip slightly.

***

"Angel? I think we need to have a discussion about you and Cordelia."

"Wesley. Don't talk to me like I'm a child. Something's on your mind. Say it."

"I'm concerned that maybe, you and Cordy are, well, getting a tad too attached."

"Not a child Wes."

"English means he's afraid you and Cordelia are going to get together and start with the bumping and the grinding. Which I guess we all know is bad." Angel looked back and forth from Wes to Gunn.

"You guys are insane."

"It's just. The way you feel about her. It's obvious but, it could also be dangerous Angel. You know that."

"Wes, I- I'm not stupid. I know what can happen. And this me and Cordy thing, yeah, I love her. She's my best friend and I'd do anything for her. That's as far as this conversation is going, got it?"

"Of course." Wes sighed.

"Yup."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cordy asked coming out of the office, Fred in tow.

"Nothing." Angel insisted. She smiled at him. "Basement. Now. You are so gonna get your ass kicked this time." He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Just no more cheerleading routines on me, okay?"

"Promise." They walked towad the basement door. Angel opened it for her than turned to his friends.

"Not a word."

**Part 2**

Angel stood behind Cordelia, arms wrapped around her, instructing her on the moves. He let her go and she turned to him. Every move he made, she did the same, blocking each shot and sending some of her own. None that he let land of course. After a while, Cordelia broke away and picked up her bottle of water. She flipped her hair back and took a giant gulp, wiping sweat from her brow. She cocked her head at the look on his face. That closed and not in the talking mood look. She walked over to him, making sure his eyes were on her. She pressed her body to his, running her finger across his lip.

"You know, this isn't my favorite way to get sweaty when it involves you, Angel." He smiled, taking her finger in his mouth, circling his tounge around it. She let her eyes flutter closed, pressing further into him. She slid her finger out slowly.

"The feeling's mutual Cordy." His hands gripped her hips tightly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her to the wall, one leg moving up around his waist. With experienced ease, his hand traveled up her thigh pulling down her shorts and panties in one simple movement. Her hands rushed to undo his pants, moving her other leg around him. Her hand grabbed him tightly, begging him. It didn't take much persuation though. Angel held her hips tightly, filling her in one hard thrust. She bit down on her lip, letting out a moan. Angel's eye closed, head back. One of her hands moved below his back, squeezing his butt. He growled and eyed her, she just smiled at him, body pressed into the wall behind her, moving against it as he moved with her. One of his arms wrapped around her, pinning her to the wall, not that she was protesting.

"Harder." She grunted out. He complied, thrusting as hard as he could inside her. She cried out, not really caring if she was heard by anyone in the hotel. Her hand was flat against the wall, clawing at the wall paper on that one wall. Her other held onto him, scraping her nails acroos his back. "Oh God, Angel! I'm there!" He moved faster inside of her. She moved his head to the crook of her neck. "Now Angel, now." He bit into the soft skin there as he climaxed. She held his head there, following shortly behind him. Her body shook against him and he held her tightly to him until her body stilled. He looked at her and she smiled, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, chest still moving up and down rapidly. He pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them quickly. She picked her clothes up from the floor and slid them back on. "I always love work outs with you Angel."

"Well, work out is definately the word." She was about to move past him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers harshley. She kissed him back, tounge wrestling with his and pulled away for a second.

"I don't think I'm ready for the second round yet." Looking in his eyes, she sensed a lot more to their kiss. She pushed back more, looking at him with a crocked glance.

"We aren't going there Angel."

"We need to talk about this Cordelia."

"No, we don't. We don't need to talk about anything." She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong and he held her where he wanted to.

"Cordelia, I can't do this anymore. Pretend like I don't feel something."

"Stop it! I can't hear you!" She put her hands over her ears, humming. He rolled his eyes, waiting until she stopped to speak up.

"You're acting awefully childish."

"You know what? I had that little talk with Fred today. Told her not to get used to the idea of puppy love because you can't do the love thing. That's why we have this Angel. No feelings. You say it, we can't have this anymore."

"What do we have Cordelia? You come down here and turn up your 'work out' music! We hide from our friends!"

"Because they won't understand!"

"_They_ won't understand! Cordelia! I don't even fucking understand! We don't have anything Cor! Whether I say it or not, you know how I feel about you." She looked down at the ground for a while. "This isn't enough." Her head shot up, hurt on her face that quickly dissolved. He already knew she wasn't going to take this right.

"Then I'm not enough. I think that's obvious though, huh?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You're not good at back peddling Angel." She said, escaping from his grip and walking up the stairs, into the bathroom, trying to calm herself down. She turned on the water and splashed cold water over her face, trying to cool herself off. Her thighs ached, she could feel hands on her, him inside her. She would have bruises on her thighs but it had been worth it. Until they fought. She hated fighting with him.  
>Downstairs, Angel groaned and yelled at himself.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You've had this talk with her before! It didn't end any better last time, what made you think it would this time? I'll tell you what, your stupidity! You came out with the 'emotions' talk and look where it got you! No where! And now you have to spend tonight alone!" He hit his punching bag once, sending all his rage into the punch, sending it flying off the chains. He groaned. He'd fix that later. He walked upstairs and stopped when he saw her.

"You must be Angel. I'm Maureen." Her voice was thick with an Irish accent, one that intrigued Angel. Her hair was a soft red that hung down to her shoulders and flipped up. Her eyes were a sparkling green. If Angel had a reflection, he could have seen himself in her orbs. She was on the petite side, but her figure was incredible none the less.

"How can, um, how can I help you?" He asked. He saw Gunn and Wesley's eyes on her and he smirked.

"Bastard. He always gets the chicks." Gunn muttered to Wesley, recieving a glare from Angel.

"I, I heard about you. You're supposed to help people, right?"

"I try." Cordelia came out of the bathroom and looked at the other woman. She saw the friendly smile on Angel's face and it sparked up the jealousy in her.

"Who's this?" Maureen looked at Cordelia, eyes turning dark. *So this is the Seer. Pretty little thing, isn't she?*

"Cordy. This is Maureen." Cordelia tried to smile, the possessiveness in her coming out. She moved next to Angel, eyes dangerous.

"I'm Cordelia Chase."

"I thought he called you Cordy."

"My friends call me Cordy. You can call me Cordelia."

"Cordy. Behave. Maureen came to us...why are you here?" She looked at him densely for a second. She had to think of something and fast.

"Okay. It's kind of a long story."

"Sit down." Angel said. She took a seat, he knelt in front of her, Cor, Fred, Wes and Gun crowding around them.

"Well, I was dating this guy for a long time. A really, really long time. We had an incredible relationship. But then, we broke up. He was just too...smothering. So, I had to call it off."

"In case you didn't notice, we're involved in paranormal cases. Not 'Boo-hoo, my boyfriend's stalking me' cases." Off Angel's look. "What? It's true."

"That's the problem. He broke in one night. Attacked me. He was insane with anger and jealousy, thought I was seeing someone new. I told him I wasn't, but he didn't listen. The things he said. And his face. Oh God. It wasn't...it wasn't him. He was different. Angry eyes, they weren't that beautiful shade of green. He, he bit me."

"He was a vampire." Her eys widened in disbelief.

"They, they exist?"

"Oh honey please, like you didn't know that. 'His, his face. It was different.' Pfft! Riiiight." Fred laughed, Gunn and Wesley snorted. Angel hid it, still a little pissed at Cordelia. He turned to her, giving her a 'go' look. She rolled her eys and strutted to his little office, sat on the desk. Her shorts riding up that much, providing him a more intimate view of her legs. He gulped and turned back to Maureen.

"You need a place to stay?"

"Yes. I'm afraid to be home. He knows where I live, he could come after me. Again."

"Well, we have plenty of rooms. We'll set one up for you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Um, could I use your phone. My mother is very worried about me and I need to talk to her."

"Yes." Wesley stepped in. "You can use mine in my office. Right over there." She walked in and clsoed the door.

"Throw it in my face Wes." Angel mumbled and Wes just smirked. Angel walked over to Cordelia and she recrossed his legs, satified when his eyes shifted towards them.

"You need to talk to me, boss?" Her voice was husky and it sent immediate sparks through his body.

"Yeah. You want to take it easy on Maureen."

"Why Angel? You interested? After all, I'm not enough for you, right?"

"That's not what I meant and you knew it."

"Angel. I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now. Or, any time soon really. So, why don't you go back into the lobby and wait for your little girl friend okay? Because I don't want to deal with you right now." She sat in her chair, put on her head phones and tuned him out, jumping when he slammed his hands against the wood of her desk.

***

"Hello? Lilah? It's Reina."

"Reina. Wonderful, I'm glad you called. How is it working out?"

"Fine. I've got the guy eating out of the palm of my hand. Why didn't you tell me he was that hot though?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Uh-huh. Any way, I need a vampire. Good looking. He needs to come in here, pretend to be my jealous ex-boyfriend and try to attack me."

"Angel will destroy him."

"Yeah. I know. I'm going by Maureen here, all right?" She asked, slipping into the Irish tone, getting used to me.

"You're Irish now too?"

"Well, hits close to home, right?"

"Well done. I expect another phone call in about a day." She said and hung up. Maureen practiced her accent a little more and walked out.

"So, where's my room?" She asked Angel, who showed her upstairs to one of the rooms that was made up already.

**Part 3**

Cordelia climbed into bed next to Angel. He smiled to himself in the darkness when he felt her presense. His arm wrapped around her and she pulled.

"Oh you're kidding. You can not lay in bed with me and not talk to me."

"Watch me."

"You can't do that. It's not right."

"Well, It's too late to go to my apartment. I don't have a room in here, because hello! I usually stay in here with you."

"You can NOT do that! You can't be all pissed off at me then come in here and sleep with me."

"Actually," She rolled onto him, surprising him. "I wasn't really planning on sleep, Angel. I mean, what's better than make up sex?"

"I knew you'd be back in here tonight."

"Shut up." She kissed him, moving her hands down his body. "Why you always sleep naked Angel? Not that I'm complaining..." His hand moved up under her night gown and between her legs. She bit down on her lip, her body crying out in a way only he could read.

"I don't know. Why don't you ever wear any underwear to bed. Not that _I'm_ complaining..."

"Easy access. Make things a little simplier for you."

"Well, there you go."

***

The following morning when Angel woke up, Cordelia wasn't next to him. He could smell the remnants of her cocomut shampoo. She had showered and left a while ago, avoiding him completely. She didn't want to talk to him. But he _needed_ to talk to her. He got up, got dressed, and went down stairs. Wesley and Gunn hadn't showed up yet, Fred was still up in her room. It was a weekend and when it was, the guys didn't come in until about ten. It was nine thirty. Cordy was in the office that used to be his, sorting through some files. He closed the door and went to her, pulling her body to his. She held onto him, kissing him passionately.

"In Wes's office? Shouldn't we lock the door?"

"No, um-"

"Oooh. Feeling dangerous, are we?"

"No." Seeing his serious face.

"What's wrong now?"

"We need to talk Cordelia."

"No Angel. We don't. And we're so not going to have this conversation-" He grabbed her arm as she went to the door and kept her to him.

"We so are. Especially after last night." Memories of the wonderful, long night they spent together floated through their minds.

"Angel, I really don't think-"

"You know what Cordelia? You don't want to hear it, oh well! That's life! I can't go around with you like this any more! I love being with Cordelia, I love being around you, making love to you every night. I love-"

"Don't. Don't say it."

"I love you Cordelia." The look on her face cut his heart in two. "But I guess the feeling isn't mutual, is it?"

"Angel, I-"

"Don't. You're right. We shouldn't go here right now."

"A little late, don't you think?"

"Apparently. I don't think you and I should do...this anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Cordelia. I love you. I had to let you know that. But if you don't love me, I can't be with you. I always figured you loved me in return. I guess you realized now why I don't stick my neck out when it comes to my emotions, huh?"

"Angel-" She went to touch him but he grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"No. No more. I am a little selfish Cordelia. I want it all, not just a heated fling." He opened the door and was surprised to see Gunn, Wes and Fred staring at him. Wesley's eyes showed dissapointment. He walked away, hearing the muffled sounds of Cordelia crying behind him. He went up to his room, slamming the door and hearing it rattle through out the hotel. Didn't he feel like an idiot?

Wesley went into the office with Cordelia and shut the door. He handed her a kleenex then stared at her.

"Don't say it Wes. Just don't."

"Cordelia. Do you have any idea how dangerous what you two did is? What could have happened?"

"I'm not stupid Wesley. I know what could have happened. But I figured if it wasn't said, it didn't matter. And obviously I was right because, no Angelus."

"Yes. But Cordelia, when have you known Angel to sleep with someone he didn't care about. Didn't love?"

"Darla obsession."

"That's completely different and you know it. I'm not blaming only you Cordelia. Angel knew the risk as well. You both gave in to your emotions when you knew you shouldn't have."

"Wesley. He told me he loved me." He didn't seem that surprised to her and it made her stomach nod. Was she really that blind?

"Do you love him?" She looked at the floor. "Cordelia. I can't tell you what to do or how to fix this?"

"Why not? You're the snooty, smart one, remember? You can tell me what I should do."

"I can't tell you how you feel Cordelia."

***

Angel heard a knock on his bedroom door. He had hoped it was Cordelia, but when he went to open the door, he saw Maureen.

"Hey." She said casually. He looked at her, eyes still and dark. He was in his brooding state and had been having a rather good one as it was.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. i just, I heard you and your girlfriend arguing earleir. What's her name again?"

"Cordelia. And she's not my grilfriend." He walked into his room and sat down on the chair he had been in before. She followed him in and sat on his bed, closing the door behind her.

"Well, good. She doesn't deserve you any way." Angel chuckled and she looked at him. "What?"

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve her."

"Come on now. I don't think so."

"Why? What's so incredible about me?"

"What isn't? I've never met someone who cares about people like you and I've only known you a day. You just let me into your home like some friend you've known for an eternity." Seeing it did nothing to change his stoic face. "Not to mention, you're absolutely gorgeous." Still, no reaction. "You're not a very talkative person are you?"

"Not really." Angel became suddenly still. He jumped out of his seat and ran downstairs. The door to the basement broke open, wood splintering. Angel hoped over the balcony, surprising the vampire as soon as he came through.

"Maureen! Maureen! Where the hell are you?" Maureen appeared behind Angel, holing onto his arm. Cordelia had left by this time, the rest of the AI's coming into the area. "What? You screwing around with this guy now?"

"Go away Mark! I told you already! You and I are over!" The other vampire looked at Angel.

"You're going to wish you were never born asshole."

"I think you're wrong." Angel charged, fists flying. Amazed when the stunned vampire met them as best as he could. But he wasn't quick enough. _Fresh to the undead._ Angel thought. It was obvious. Angel took advantage of that, pounding on the other vampire and plunging a stake through his heart. Before he dusted he looked at Maureen.

"Bitch." Dust fell to the ground. Angel looked at his friends and the stunned Maureen before returning up to his room and slammed the door again. Maureen went up to her room, not emerging until she was positive everyone was gone and Fred was asleep in her room. She walked slowly down the hallway and into Angel's room, which was not locked. He was laying down in bed, but not asleep. She closed the door behind her and climbed next to him. He looked at her with an unbelieving look. He smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"What?"

"I know what you want Maureen."

"I don't know what you're talking about Angel."

"You can try and play games with me all you want but I've been around for a long, long, long time. I know what you're up to and it's never going to happen." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? I can give you everything you want Angel." She moved her hand under the blanket and up his bare leg, smiling in satisfaction. "Everything." He pushed her hand away.

"No you can't."

"I doubt thought."

"You can't, you can't give me her." She frowned.

"I'm the next best thing."

"I don't want the next best thing. I want her." He glanced at his door and she got up, getting the hint. "I think you really need to go to _your_ room. You're 'boyfriend' as you called him is no longer a problem. I want you out as soon as possible."

"I'm still distraut."

"Bull shit. I want you gone by tomorrow night." She looked him over and shook his head.

"We could've had fun Angel." She opened his door. "I lot of fun." She closed it behind her and went into her room locking her own door. After about ten minutes, she reached for the phone on the desk. Angel had told her to take this room because it was one of the few with a phone in it. She dialed the number and heard the woman pick up after one ring. "Plan A didn't work."

"Shit. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He just told me he knew my game and he wants me out by tomorrow morning."

"Reina, you need to do this. We have an agreement. Now, I don't want to have to inform the senior partners of your failure."

"I know. That's why we're going to plan B."

"There's a plan B?"

"Lilah. There's _ALWAYS_ a plan B."

**Part 4**

Angel was in Wesley's office, looking through some files. Or pretending too any way. The file system was all Cordy, everything all mixed up and in the wrong place. He took out the file for their latest case and fliped through it, sitting in the seat. He didn't even have to look up to know she was in. He didn't want to show how hurt he was, but he knew how easily she could read him. She closed the door behind her and walked over to him, sitting on the desk. He closed his eyes for a second, avoiding the temptations that were her legs.

"What do you want Cordelia?" She felt a sharp pain in her heart at his cold words.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Now you want to talk?"

"I know you're mad at me Angel."

"Hell yeah I'm mad at you! I try to talk to you for weeks and you don't want to hear it! I finally tell you how a feel and you look at me with this blank stare like you don't know what I'm saying! And now, you want to talk? Maybe I don't want to, you ever think of that?" Every word made her heart sink because she could see every ounce of pain he was in.

"Angel, I-I'm sorry." He didn't look at her.

"An apology wasn't what I was exactly looking for Cordelia." _What am I looking for?_ He thought. _She doesn't feel the same way you do. You're going to have to suck it up and live with that. You two can still be...friends._ "But thank you. It does mean something."

"That's not all I wanted to tell you Angel. I needed to get it off my chest, you know?" Funny how as soon as she mentioned chest, that's where his eyes fell. She noticed and his eyes immediately returned to her face, where she was smiling softly at him. "Angel, I think, I know, dammit. I'm-" The door opened at Wesley looked at them.

"Why are you two in my office?" He shook his head. "Angel. We need your help with something. Your description of the demon in the fire dimension was helpful, but it turns out there are other demons who are made of copper and that are built rather, invincibley."

"His name was Skip. How many other demons are named Skip and work for the PTB's?"

"They don't give names Angel."

"Fine." He got up and walked out, a little happy to be out of he conversation. Unless what Cordelia said could change the past two days, there was no point in hearing it. Cordelia glared at Wesley, who frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were having a conversation."

"Forget it Wes. Probably was pointless any way." She walked out with him and they went over to where Fred was showing Angel the different books with the pictures.

"That one. Really a nice guy, I didn't want to have to pound on him. If he could've just given me the guy, it would've been so much easier."

"Angel. It pretty much says that only the really, really bad guys get sent there."

"Figured as much. What with the eternal burning and all."

"This could be very dangerous."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it when it comes up." He looked outside and saw that the sun had set. "I'm going to do a sweep. I'll see you guys in a while."

"You want one of us to come with?"

"No. I'm good." Gunn nodded and went back to playing his game boy. Angel walked out of the hotel and down a couple allies. He stood there, looking up at the sky, watching the stars shine, the clouds move, covering the moon occasionally. He continued to walk, hoping to come across something he could take his frustration out on.

***

After about an hour or two out on the streets of LA, Angel had walked back into the Hyperion without so much as a scuff on his shoes. He went into the office again. Not surprised when Cordelia walked in again. God, she was persistant.

"Cor-" He started but was cut off.

"Angel, wait. I just, I have to say this, okay? I love you." A strong silence came upon them.

"What? What did you say?"

"Angel. I love you. I love you so much and I should've told you a long time ago. But I couldn't. I was afraid of what might happen, afraif of losing you." Her look was expected and he had nothing to say. His hand grabbed hers, pulling her down on top of him, lips smothering hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth." She gave him an evil smile, sliding down his body like a cat. She was on her knees, between his thighs. Her hands undid the fly of his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Her finger traced his length, nail scraping the sensitive flesh lightly. With a hiss, he leaned back, hips jerking into her hand, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"Well, I needed my mouth for...other things." She looked down, not surprised to see him hard. She rubbed the head gently with her finger where a tiny drop of fluid had formed at the tip. She lowered her mouth down tentatively. He gasped as she moved her mouth over him, sucking harder. Head moving up and down, she watched his expression. He tried to keep his eyes on her as she continued to manipulate his manhood. His body tensed, head falling back as he spurted into her with powerful rhythmic strokes. She released him from her mouth.

"You don't know what you just did to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She moved up, kissing him. His hands moved from her jaw to her neck, holding her to him softly. That's when he noticed the skin on her neck. It felt smooth. He pulled away, moving her hair aside, not believing.

"No fucking way."

"What's wrong?" He all but pushed her off, pulling his pants and boxers back on.

"You, you're not Cordelia."

"What are you talking about?" He went to her, holding her in a painful grip, pushing her hair awat from her neck.

"Cordelia has a scar there."

"No I don't."

"Yes, she does."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the one who put it there." The door opened and a pair of hazel eyes stare at him in hurt curiosity.

"Angel... What?" She took in his appearance and the way he held the woman who she was unable to see. From the angle, it looked awefully friendly. "What are you, why?"

"Cordy. Wait, I can expain." He let the woman go and she turned around, giving Cordelia a view of the identical impersonator.

"What the hell..."

"Darn. Looks like I'm caught." Brown hair was replaced with red, hazel eyes replaced with green. She turned to Angel. "It was fun." She ran her tounge over her lips, the salting taste still lingering there. "Really fun. I'l see you around Angel." With that, she disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke like which she had appeared in. Cordelia and Angel exchanged and awkward moment and stare, before their eyes fell to the floor. His in shame, hers in guilt for not telling him how she really felt sooner, when she could have prevented this.

"We should probably let Wes know what's going on."

"Yeah."

"Let us know who she really was." She went to walk out.

"Cordy." She turned to him, face expressionless.

"Yeah?"

"I thought she was you." A very small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on her lips and she nodded.

"I know Angel."

***

"Exactly like her?"

"Yeah Wes. Like I said, she looked exactly like Cordy."

"Exactly?"

"Hair, eyes, smile, everything."

"Then how did you find out it wasn't her?" Fred's curiosity perked in.

"Oh. She didn't have the scar on her neck."

"What scar?" Now it was Wesley's turn to ask questions. Angel realized the stupidity that was him, telling them about Cordy's scar.

"The one on my neck." Cordelia showed them the mark without a second thought. Their eyes fell upon Angel.

"Are you mad?" Wesley asked Angel, who closed him eyes tightly, trying to get a hold on everything. "Angel. You have any idea what this could have done? Not only did you risk your soul, but you might have very well reawakened your lust for human blood."

"Wesley. I'm not an idiot. I know what could have happened."

"But what? You didn't care? It doesn't matter that you put all our lives in danger? That you could have killed any of us? Cordelia even."

"I'm not stupid Wesley. I know what could have happened I, I just didn't think straight. It's kind of hard to when...yeah."

"It's not like he lost his soul any way Wesley." Cordelia's tone asn't comforting. It was hurt, angry. _Why didn't he lose his soul any way? I mean, it's not like I want Angelus running around and killing people, but it's kind of insulting. I thought he said he loved me._

"That's not the point! He could've!"

"I've got better control over that now Wesley. If it was dangerous, if something didn't feel right, I wouldn't have done it." He exchanged a look with Cordelia, all attention on her, talking to her. "That's why I didn't lose my soul Cordy. It's not that I don't love you. I think it's that I love you so much, it goes beyond even the curse." No one said anything. Just watched Angel move to Cordelia, taking her face in his hands and kissing her intensely. Something she was happy to return. They broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too Angel. You have no idea." He smiled sweetly, knowing that this was Corelia. Knowing that she meant it. "But what are we going to do about Maureen."

"Reina. Her actual name is Reina." Angel turned to Wesley.

"Reina? The Seductionest?"

"You mean she does this, like, like for a living? Talk about a slut."

"That's kinda the point of a seductionest Cordy. Her job is to seduce." Once again, all eyes were on Angel. "It's a good thing nothing happened between the two of you Angel because...well-"

"Once she has her claws in you, she doesn't let go."

"Thank you Fred." Angel ran a nervous, shaking hand through his hair.

"What's wrong Angel?" He looked at Cordelia apoligetically.

"I thought she was you Cordy. I never would have done anything with her if Iknew, I never would have let her touch me." Reality came over Cordelia and she felt her heart fall.

"Yeah, I know. You thought it was me. What does that mean Wes?"

"She has a job. Chances are she'll be back."

"So what do we do?" Cordelia tried to disguise her hurt. Would she and Angel ever have a moment for just them?

**Part 5**

Cordelia woke up, blankets wrapped over her body, making her skin itch. She looked down at the sleeping vampire beneath her and smiled. She went to move and realised he was still inside her, already starting to stiffen slightly. She sat up, knees on either side of his body and started to move. He hardened inside her, body twitching. She bent over, lip by his ear and whispered in his ears.

"Can you feel me Angel? Feel me around you? Feel my nails running down your stomach, my tounge on your earlobe?" His hips buked, a moan escaping his lips. Just because he was asleep, didn't mean he didn't know what he wanted. She let out a soft moan, trying to keep quiet as to not wake him up. She continued to move her hips in a rhythm, Angel's moving with hers unconsciously as she whispered everything they were doing in his ear. She felt her inner walls contracting and tightning around him, felt him twitch inside her and it sent her over, hips rolling. Angel's eyes jutted open, surprised to find her on top of him. His head fell back into the pillow as he came, Cordelia's body collapsing back on top of his. He looked up at her, breathing rapidly out of a very old habit.

"What was that?" She ran her finger in a circle on his chest, after wetting the digit with her tounge.

"That my love, was your wake up call."

"I'll take that over an alarm clock any day." He flipped her on to her back, still joined and moved deep inside her. She let out a soft cry, looking at him. "You ready for round two?"

"Then three and four." He brought his lips to hers, fangs protruding through and scraping her lip. Ridges forming on his forehead, pressing into her skin. But she didn't notice, didn't care, she was with Angel. He was hers. And no one, not even some hired demonic hooker was going to take him from her.

End.


End file.
